Love Hidden in Hate
by CHAx2
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Tracey all somehow end up in a town where the three Sailor Scouts, Moon, Mercury, and Mars, live. Sparks fly and tears fall, but what will come out of it all?
1. Chapter One: Discoveries

Title: Love Hidden in Hate  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2000  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* This is just a story I wrote in my spare time, so if it sux it's not completely my fault. Well, actually, I guess it is. I collaborated Sailor Moon and Pokémon to make this story. Note that Ash is 10, Misty is 12, Tracey is 13, and Serena is 14, also this is only when there was Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars.

*Disclaimer: Shut-up cuz I don't own Pokémon or Sailor Moon. 

  
  


Chapter One: Discoveries

Ash awoke with the darkness of the night surrounding him. Tracey and Pikachu were still asleep, but where was Misty? He looked around, but didn't see her. He heard her voice in the distance, so he followed it. 

He found her behind the darkness and the trees. He hid behind the foliage and was quiet so as not to startle her. She was talking to herself, "Ash, I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you. That's sounds so stupid, I can't go up to him and tell him that! But if I don't tell him soon I'll never get any sleep. But I've never even gathered enough courage to even get close to. Ash, why do I love you so?"

Ash listened intently, but did not reply. He was shocked at how much she cared for him. She saw her slowly stand up and walk toward him.

Ash quietly ran back to his sleeping bag. He climbed in and pretended to sleep.

Misty came walking to the spot where they lay. She looked at Tracey, then Pikachu, and then she looked at Ash, not an ordinary look, but a look of love shining in her eyes. She thought, 'My Ash, my one and only Ash. Can't you love me the way I love you?'

She climbed into her sleeping bag and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't because too many thoughts clouded her mind, the same as every night, since she had met Ash for the first time.

Finally, just before the sunlight hit the heavens, she drifted off to sleep.

  


~Later that morning~

"Good morning Ash, good morning Misty. Did you guys get enough sleep?" asked Tracey.

Ash stared at him with confused, happy, yet sleepy eyes. He didn't answer.

Misty didn't look up at all, but she mumbled, "No."

A tiny, yellow creature said, "Pika, pika...chu!" in a small, high voice.

Tracey stared at both of them for a moment. He wondered, 'Why do they hide it? It's so obvious that they have feelings for each other. Maybe they fight and argue, but they can't hide anymore. The feelings are growing inside both of them.'

They began their daily journey once again. They neared a big town. As they walked farther, they spotted a motel where they could stay. They signed in and left so they could visit the sites of this town, and find a Pokémon Center where Pikachu could stay because the motel didn't allow any types of pets to stay in their establishment.

As they were walking, a klutzy young girl came running around the corner and crashed into Ash. Ash's eyes looked deep into hers as they sat on the ground. His heart sprang with a lighter joy and happiness than what he had felt for Misty, but was still filled with enough love and caring.

"I'm sorry. I'm Serena and I'm late for school, I have to go," she explained.

Misty had seen how Ash looked at her, and a jealous rage burned in her heart. 'No, it was nothing. He may have fallen for her, but she won't fall for him, he's too young for her.'

So, forgetting it for the moment, they went along again to search for a Pokémon Center. After only a few minutes they gave up on the search and decided to ask someone instead. They neared an Arcade, so they entered it and saw a tall blonde-haired man wiping the counter.

"Ummm...excuse me, do you know where the nearest Pokémon Center is?" asked Ash.

"Hmmm...it's nice to see some new faces, "he said to himself, " Well, you go down this road, "he stated pointing out the window, "take a right, go straight for three blocks...you know what I'll take you there myself." He went to the back room, shouting, "Hey, boss, can I take a break?"

"Yeah Andrew. You're not even suppose to be here this early!" said a distant voice.

He came out and took off his apron, nearing them he said, "Okay, follow me."

They willingly obeyed. "So, Andrew, is that your name?" began Tracey.

"Yeah, it is," he answered.

"Well, this morning a blonde girl with meatball hair bumped into us and I was wondering if you know who she is"

"There's only one girl that fits that description, Serena! Why?"

"Just wondering," Tracey said lightly, catching Ash giving him a cold stare.

"You shouldn't really get mixed up in her world, it's all too much."

"What do you mean?" asked Ash, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Do you have some kind of interest for her or something?"

"Wha...no!"

"Well, here's the Pokémon Center."

"This little shack?!" replied Misty, "Is there any others anywhere in this town?"

"Nope, this is the only one," concluded Andrew. He lifted up his hand and looked at his watch. "Oh! I have to get back to the Arcade. If you guys need any more help, I'll be a the Arcade all day."

"Okay, bye, thanks for your help!" shouted Tracey as Andrew ran back to the Arcade.

Then he looked at the little, run-down shack with a Pokémon sign above it. "Well, if this is a Pokémon Center, we might as well go inside," reasoned Ash. So they went inside.

"Nurse Joy, is that you?" asked Tracey.

"Yes, I am the step-sister of the cousin of the sister of the Nurse Joy from Pallet Town," she answered.

"You don't look like a Nurse Joy," said Misty.

"Well I am! Do you want me to take care of your Pokémon for you or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Can you take care of my Pikachu and our other Pokémon just for this week because the motel we're staying in doesn't allow pets inside," explained Ash.

"Okay!" So Ash handed her Pikachu and his pokéballs, Misty handed her her Togepi and her pokéballs, and Tracey handed her his three pokéballs. Then they left and looked around the town some more.

  


"Please, Miss H, it wasn't my fault I was late today," explained Serena.

"No more excuses! Everyday it's the same thing! You're always late; don't expect me to finally believe you and your silly excuses. Detention as always Serena!" Screamed Miss Haruna (the teacher).

"Awww..." she whined, as she thought, 'Raye's gonna tear my ear off again. But the day wouldn't be complete without her screaming at me for being late or for some other stupid mistake I make.' But, as always, she went to detention at the end of the day.

She wrote a 500-word essay, but she couldn't help thinking, 'Hmmm...who was that guy I bumped into this morning? It's his fault I was late this morning. It's his fault I'm here in detention right now! But that guy that was with him was pretty cute.' She smiled to herself as she thought of that guy.

  


"Hey, Andrew," greeted Tracey as they arrived at the Arcade.

"Hey, guys. Did you look around the whole town already?" questioned Andrew.

"No, actually we want to know what's the best restaurant around here," replied Ash.

Three girls came into the already crowded Arcade. "I can't show you right now because this is the busy time for the Arcade. But have you seen the Temple that sits on top of the small hill over there?" he asked, pointing.

"Yeah," answered Tracey.

"Well, there's a girl that lives there, named Raye. She will answer any questions that you have."

"Okay, thanks," said Misty as they ran out of the Arcade.

They got up to the front gates and saw two girls sitting at the steps of the Temple. "Um...is there anybody here named Raye?" asked Ash.

"I'm Raye," answered the girl with brunette hair and a gray school uniform.

"The guy at the Arcade, Andrew, told us that you could help us," clarified Tracey.

"Uh...help you how?" 

"Well we're new here and we don't know which restaurant is good enough to eat in," informed Misty.

"Oh...uh...well I don't really know because I eat my meals here, but my Grandpa would be okay with you staying here for a while. You're gonna stay, too, right, Ami?" she asked the blue-haired girl standing next to her.

"Yeah, I think Serena's coming, too," she said.

The moment he heard her name, he looked up at them. Raye motioned for them to enter the kitchen, so they followed her.

  


Serena had just gotten out of detention, and slowly walked towards the Temple. 'Raye's gonna be really, really mad. I missed another Sailor Scout meeting, but weren't we gonna have dinner there, too? I hope they didn't eat up all the food without me.'

When she got to the Temple, she saw the two guys she had been thinking about all day. "Hey...uh...guys, who are they and why are they here?" asked Serena.

Raye began to answer, but Ash interrupted her, "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum." He held out his hand to shake hers, but she refused.

"Aren't you the same guy I bumped into this morning?"

"Uh...yeah."

"You made me late this morning..."

"Oh, come on Serena, you're always late. Even if you didn't crash into Ash this morning, you still would've been late," declared Raye.

"Come on Raye, for once can't you side with me?"

"You're blaming the kid for a continual thing."

"I'm not a kid!" exclaimed Ash.

So went the little argument. Ash was happy, though. Raye was steaming mad. Serena was beginning to whine and cry. Everybody else felt left out.

Finally, Ami settled the argument, "Guys, why are you fighting about this. Serena, you're always late anyway..."

"Oh, thanks Ami!" Serena said as she began to cry some more.

"Oh, can it, Serena," Raye shouted.

"Okay, before another fight breaks out, I want to get my point through. Stop fighting so we can eat our dinners, and maybe, Serena, you'll never see Ash again after this moment," said Ami.

"That's kinda mean," Ash said to himself.

But the voices, shouts, and whines were ceased and replaced with a nice, quiet, peaceful conversation between the six. Serena sat next to Tracey, but his mind and his heart only held her as a friend.

"So, Ash, tell us how you got to be a Pokémon Trainer," said Raye.

"Well, when I turned ten, I was eligible to become a Pokémon Trainer, and when I went to get my first Pokémon, Professor Oak gave me a Pikachu. And ever since then, I've been wandering around, looking for Pokémon. This is the first town I've ever been to that didn't have any Pokémon to capture...anywhere," explained Ash, "How about you? Have you lived in this Temple your whole life?"

"Yeah, I was raised here by my Grandpa," replied Raye, "What about you Tracey? What's the story behind you?"

"Well, when I was little, I always wanted to become a Pokémon Watcher. When I was old enough, I fulfilled my dream," he explained.

"Misty, how about you?" asked Ami.

"Oh...I'm the youngest of four sisters. My parents left us the Cerulean City Gym, but my sisters don't have any experience in fighting battles, that whenever I visit, I have to help them keep all the badges they have left. I left home in the first place so I could become the world's greatest water-type Pokémon Trainer," she enquired.

Raye looked at her watch, "It's getting late, maybe you guys should head back to the motel now."

"But, Raye, it's only six P.M.!" declared Serena.

"Yeah, but my grandpa says that visitors aren't allowed here past six, so they have to go."

"That's okay, we can came back here tomorrow," said Tracey.

So as they waved good-byes and walked to the motel, Ash couldn't stop thinking about Serena. His life began to revolve around her and he couldn't wait until the next day.

Serena turned to Raye, "Why did you tell them to leave?!"

"Serena, what a crybaby you are! Don't you remember we were supposed to have a Scout meeting? Do you even remember that you are Sailor Moon?" Raye asked.

"Of course I remember! Can you just stop treating me like a little kid?" she whined.

"Well, when you stop acting like one I will!" Raye shot back.

"Guys, stop arguing! We still have Scout business to take care of," Ami declared.

They looked at her and stopped. A little black cat jumped onto her shoulder and said, "That's telling them Ami. You should pay attention to the latest news Central Control gave me. They said that a new, stronger force has arrived, but it only wants those kids that were here, so I think you should keep a close eye on them." 


	2. Chapter Two: Raging Hearts

Title: Love Hidden in Hate  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2000  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* Hey, minna, once again. This is the second chapter in the Pokémon-Sailor Moon mix I am writing. Okay, I guess I'll tell all u's wha has happened so far. Well, Ash, Misty, and Tracey meet Serena, Raye, and Ami. Here's da thing, Ash likes Serena. Oh, and did I tell u, an evil force is after the Poképeoples. And, well, I know it's corny and sorta impossible, but it sorta kool. So I hope u like it, enjoy. ^_^

*Disclaimer: And the usual blah, blah, blah is said, so I donut (get it?) own Sailor Moon or Pokémon, k. Yeah, exactly, I feel the same way, too...

  
  


Chapter Two: Raging Hearts

~Early in the morning~

">>Yawn 

Once again, she met up with Tracey, Ash, and Misty. "Hi," she greeted as she ran past them, "Bye."

She ran to the school and was welcomed with a detention slip given to her by Miss Haruna. "Late, again, Serena! When will you ever learn that school starts when the bell rings, not when you arrive?"

"But Miss H, I tried..."she began.

"No more excuses! Another 500-word essay!"

"Awww!!! Please, Miss H..."

"No, it's final!"

So the day drearily went along for Serena.

  


The three friends walked towards the Arcade. They went inside, but as they looked around, they didn't find Andrew. Instead, they found a man, about the same age as Andrew, standing behind the counter. "Um...excuse me, where's Andrew," asked Ash.

The man looked at them, "He's taking a break. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Misty, that's Ash, and that's Tracey," Misty explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm Darien. I'm Andrew's best friend. Do you guys want something?"

"Well, we were just looking for Andrew, but since he's not here, we'll just be going now," declared Tracey. Darien let them leave without a single care.

They walked to the Temple to go and visit Raye, but her Grandpa said that she was still at school. They left to go looking around the town once more.

  


Miss Haruna went up to the snoozing Serena. She poked her a few times. "SERENA, WAKE UP!"

Serena opened her eyes and knew she was in trouble again.

"Serena, where's your homework?!" demanded Miss Haruna.

"Homework???? What homework?" Serena wondered.

"The 2 page English homework that you had to write!!!!!!"

"???"

"SERENA!!!!!! YOUR DETENTION IS EXTENDED AND THE ESSAY IS NOW A THOUSAND WORDS!!!!!!!!"

"Awwwww..."

  


"Where's Serena?" Raye asked Ami as they were walking to the Temple, after school.

"She's got detention," Ami replied.

"AGAIN?! "

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised, Serena always has detention. But today's Scout meeting is more important than any other we've ever had, or at least that's what Luna told me."

As they entered Raye's room in the Temple, Ami asked, "Aren't Tracey, Ash, and Misty supposed to come here, too?"

"Yeah, but Gramps told me that they came while we were at school. I'm guessing that they will come back later on," explained Raye, "And, if we're lucky, they'll get here before Serena does."

  


"Finally, I finished!" Serena declared in the empty room, "Miss H?" 'Where did she go? I could've sworn she was here a second ago,' she thought. "Oh, well, my detention is over, so I'm outta here," she said out loud to herself.

She waltzed out of the classroom, uncaringly, and out of the perimeters of the school. As she rounded the corner, happily, heading towards the Temple, she spotted Tracey, Ash, and Misty walking only a few yards ahead of her. She ran up to them and greeted them, merrily, and walked beside Tracey. 

"So, wha'cha doin?" asked Serena.

"Oh, we're gonna go to the Temple. How about you?" probed Tracey. 

"The same. I was supposed to go there earlier, but I was stuck in detention. So...uh...Tracey..."

"Serena, why were you at detention, again?" interrupted Ash.

"Huh? Oh...um... I was late."

They came to the Temple and entered Raye's room. "Hiya!" Serena greeted.

"Oh, you're all here," Raye said.

"Yeah. Why are we here, anyway?" asked Misty.

They all sat down around the little table in the middle of the room. "I don't know, I thought you guys came here to learn more about the town or something," Raye answered.

"Oh, yeah," Misty said to herself.

"Well, we just wanted to know where do you guys go to have any fun around here?" Tracey asked.

"Well..." Raye began.

Serena interrupted by saying, "There's the Arcade, the Mall, the Theatres, Crown Café..."

"Serena!" Raye shouted.

"What?" she asked, cluelessly.

"Grrr! Never mind, MeatballHead. I need to talk to you two," Raye declared, pointing at Ami and Serena, "in private."

So they left the three in the room and went into the hallway. Ami whispered, "Central Control told Luna that the new evil is after the kid with the long, black hair because he will get in the way of their plans in the future, but we don't know what that is, yet. We also haven't figured out which kid it is, if it is Ash or Tracey. One of us has to watch over Tracey, the other has to watch over Ash, Misty has to be with one of them, and the other has to figure out where and when the monster will attack first."

"I'll watch over Tracey," Serena declared, willingly.

"Okay," said Ami, "So, Raye, which one of us is going to watch over Ash; moreover, which one of us is going to try to anticipate the new evil's plans?"

"Maybe I should do a Fire Reading and see if I come up with anything," replied Raye.

"Okay, and I'll watch over Ash and Misty," Ami said.

So, Raye left to go to the Middle room of the Temple, where her usual Fire Readings were held. Ami and Serena went back into Raye's room.

"Um...Tracey...can I talk to you...in the hallway?" asked Serena.

"Uh...okay, I guess," replied Tracey. He caught Ash staring at him with those same cold stare as before. 

They went out into the hallway. "Uh, would you like to go to the Crown Café with me?" Serena asked.

"Is that what you needed to talk to me about?" Tracey, still clueless, couldn't turn down any kind of offer, so said, ">>Sigh   


"The laws of gravity are simple facts..." Ami was saying.

Ash turned to Misty and whispered, "Hey, where'd Tracey go?"

"I don't know," Misty whispered back.

"Why are we here...listening to Ami...blabbing away about some kind of Science or something?"

"I don't know, but this is really boring."

"Hey, Ami," said Ash aloud, "I think we're gonna go now, okay?"

"What?! But I still haven't told you about the Element Table, yet," declared Ami.

"Uh, that's okay. We're just gonna leave now," repeated Ash.

So Ash and Misty headed out of the Temple and back wandering the streets, wondering where Tracey, with Serena, could have gone.

  


Ami went into the Middle room of the Temple and saw Raye in front of the fire. "Spirits, tell me what this new evil wants," she was saying.

Ami went and sat next to her. "Anything?" she asked.

"No...nothing! Hey, where's Ash and Misty?" asked Raye.

"They left."

"You let them leave?! Why?!"

"Well I couldn't force them to stay, and if I told them to stay, they'd probably get suspicious."

At that moment, Raye heard a deep, sincere voice that said, "You cannot change the future of the child who is destined to defeat the evil. But that evil is breaking their way into the changing of those rules. You cannot stop the evil by yourselves, not even with the power of the Sailor Scouts. The evil will try to take the heart of the child. The only way you can stop it is by stopping the flow of the child's raging heart."


	3. Chapter Three: Destiny

Title: Love Hidden in Hate  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2000  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* Here I go once again with the story about...whatever. Right now I'm really lazy, but so far Raye's Fire Reading thing told her about how to defeat the evil and stuff like that, k?

*Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah Sailor Moon & Pokémon, k?

  
  


Chapter Three: Destiny

"Darien, did anybody ask for me while I was gone?" asked Andrew.

"Well, there was these three kids, but that's all," replied Darien.

"Oh, okay. They probably went to Raye's Temple."

"You know who they were?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, nothing." But deep in his mind, Darien was thinking, 'the kid was...the one from my dreams. He's the one destined to save the world...the one who is destined to save all of us.'

"It's getting late, Darien, you can go home, now. I'll close up myself," Andrew declared, interrupting Darien's thoughts.

"Oh, okay, bye," he said as he walked out of the Arcade.

  


Ash and Misty were walking on the streets. Ash had only one goal set in his mind: to find the Crown Café because he had heard Tracey and Serena talking about it from beyond the door.

"Ash, where are we going, anyway?" asked Misty.

"Crown Café," he answered in a low voice.

"What? Crown Café? Where's that? Why are we going there?"

"I don't know where that is, and we're just going there for no reason," Ash declared calmly.

Misty knew that that was not the true reason, "Is it...is it because Serena and Tracey...because they're there?"

Ash heard the jealousy and sadness in her voice, but ignored it. He didn't answer her, and she stopped her questioning.

Finally, Ash saw an illuminated sign that said 'Crown Café'. Ash made his way into the Café, Misty following him. He saw Tracey and Serena there, together, and felt an arrow pierce his heart. 

Misty could see the pain in his face, but didn't say anything to comfort him. 

Ash's heart broke, completely, as he saw Serena give Tracey a light kiss.

  


Tracey's mind raced with new thoughts of confusion, 'Why...does she like me? Or is this how she shows friendship? How is Ash going to react if I tell him about this? I won't tell him about this.'

  


Ash rushed out of the Café, his heart shredded. Misty went chasing after him.

  


Serena looked at Tracey and the consequences of her spontaneous act hit her. She told him, "I'm sorry I did that."

"No, don't be sorry. It's just that...I thought you were just my friend. I thought you felt the same way about me. I'm sorry if...I just want to be your friend. Nothing more. I'm sorry if I made you think any different"

Serena felt her heart break as Tracey left her. Tracey was feeling sorry, he didn't want to hurt her feelings in any way, but he knew he had to. Serena began to cry as she walked back to the Temple.

  


"Ash, wait up!" Misty shouted.

Ash kept running.

"COWARD! Stop running from your problems!" just as fast as Misty said that, she wished she could have taken it back.

Ash stopped running. He turned around to face her, "How could you know how I am feeling? How can you know? Nothing like this has ever happened to you."

"But it has."

Ash looked up at her. He knew what she was talking about. She was looking down at the ground. He finally understood how she felt.

  


Serena had just entered the Middle room of Temple and was already bombarded with questions. "Serena, where's Tracey?" asked Raye.

"He...he left," she answered.

"SERENA! You were supposed to watch him!"

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? The fate of the world depended on you!"

"The fate...of the world?! What are you talking about?"

  


"Misty, I'm sor..." Ash began to say.

But a dark-purple, blinding light flashed in the sky.

  


"Did you feel that?" asked Raye.

"What?" asked Serena.

"The negative energy being released," Raye answered

"I felt it, too," declared Ami.

"What?"

"Grrr...never mind, just transform!" Raye declared.

***

"Moon Prism Power!" shouted Serena.

"Mars Power!" shouted Raye.

"Mercury Power!" shouted Ami.

***

They ran out of the Temple, looking for the source of all the negative energy.

  


A giant mutated Hypno-type creature appeared in the sky where the dark-purple light had shone. "Stay behind me, Misty!" Ash commanded.

Misty was surprised at his bravery, but she was more surprised at how much Ash cared for her.

"Fool! You can't save any one in this puny world!" the creature declared in a sharp, deafening voice, "There is more than just me who is after you, young Prince Ash of Pokéland, and they will come after you, even if I am dead! There's no point in running."

"Pokéland?! Prince?!"

The creature hit Ash with a powerful, electrified whip. He was thrown far from Misty and lay on the ground, conscious, but unable to move.

"Ash!!! Are you okay?" screamed Misty. She tried to run to him, but the creature suddenly appeared in front of her.

It then said, "Ah, young Princess Misty, you are the only one that stands in the way for the Negamons to finally win in this world. You are the key. The key that will not stand in our way anymore!"

And with that, the creature hit Misty with a strong blast of energy-sucker. It absorbed into her, taking her energy.

"NNOOOO!!!!!!!" Ash screamed, trying to stand up.

After it sucked up all her energy, the ball came out of Misty's body and headed back towards the creature. It stopped in front of it and unexpectedly disappeared.

He stood up and headed towards Misty. He looked at the creature for a moment and screamed, "You can try to kill us, but evil will never succeed!"

"How are you standing?! With that hit, you should be fully paralyzed!

He didn't answer him. He kneeled down in front of Misty and lifted her up, "Wake up, Misty! Wake up!"

Three girls came out from behind the shadows. 

***"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"***

Fog surrounded them and they were hidden in clouds for the moment.

***"Mars Fire Ignite!"***

Ash saw a bright light of fire blast across the nothingness and hit the creature. The creature gave a loud shriek as its ashes fell to the ground.

Ash looked at the three girls that defeated the creature. He thought, 'They look like...like Serena, Raye, and Ami.' But then his thoughts were once again turned to Misty. He looked at her pale face. 

Sailor Mars declared, "Her energy has been sucked out of her. The only way for her to gain consciousness, again, is for the creature to die, but that has already happened and she is still unconscious. " She looked at Sailor Mercury, "Why is that?"

Sailor Mercury was typing away at her mini Scout computer. "You have to defeat all the evil forces that are trying to destroy Ash's future," she replied.

"Uh...how many more of those disgusting creatures are out there?" asked Serena.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that there is that many of them."

They once again looked at Ash. He was holding Misty in her arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Why? Why did this happen to her?" he asked.

"We're...we're not sure, yet," said Mars.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Please, help me," Ash said.

They agreed. Mars carried Misty to the hospital, with Ash and the other Scouts following close behind.

They got to the hospital. The doctors took her from them and hurried to the Emergency Room. Ash and the Scouts were left in the Waiting Room without any information on what was happening to Misty.

Ash, becoming annoyed and impatient, went up to a nurse and asked, "What's happening? How is she?"

The nurse looked at him. "Who?" she asked.

"Misty!"

"Misty?" she searched for a matching name on the computer screen, "Oh...OH!"

"What?"

"She's...she's unconscious, and..."

"And what?!"

"She can't wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she's in an eternal sleep. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the only information I can give out at this point."

"Can...can I see her?"

"Um...okay, but only you."

The nurse led the way and Ash followed. He entered a dark room and saw Misty there. She looked dead. He took her hand in his. It was cold, icy cold. "Misty, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise you, I'll kill whoever did this to you, even if it means taking my own life," he explained to the unconscious Misty.

  


A small, black cat with a crescent on its forehead appeared out of nowhere.

"Luna!" Mercury declared.

"Why are you Scouts here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the one destined to save this world from a horrible future and his friends?" Luna asked.

"We are. Ash asked us to help him get Misty to this hospital because she got all her energy drained from her by the Negamon," Mars explained.

"Why did she get her energy zapped from her in the first place? Weren't you protecting her?" said Luna, angrily.

"We were late, okay," declared Sailor Moon, "Leave us alone! We tried our best to save them. We couldn't. It was all my fault, all my fault."

Just then, Ash entered the Room, his face filled with anger and sadness. He looked at the Scouts and said, "Please, help me defeat the evil force that has taken Misty's energy."


	4. Chapter Four: Powers of the Heart

Title: Love Hidden in Hate  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2000  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* Yeah, this is the fourth, and final chapter of the Sailor Moon Pokémon mix. I hope you like it. Whatever questions were left in you mind in the last chapter will be answered in this chapter.

*Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada Sailor Moon Pokémon.

  
  


Chapter Four: Powers of the Heart

"Ash, we can't risk you getting hurt," Sailor Moon declared as they left the hospital.

"It's not your decision whether I should risk anything. It's my decision, and I will kill whoever did this to Misty!" he ranted.

"But you don't even know how powerful these creatures are, or where they are," reasoned Mercury.

"I promised Misty, I will get my revenge," declared Ash. They came up to the place where the first monster had been. "Show yourselves! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" screamed Ash.

"Strong words for a kid who doesn't even know what he's up against," said a deep, evil voice in the distant. Another dark-purple light began to swirl around in the sky. From that a Mewtwo-type creature came out. "I am the most ultimate evil you will ever face!"

"I don't care! You don't scare me anymore!" replied Ash.

"ASH!" Mars shouted.

A little zap of electricity came out of the creature's fingers. The electricity headed towards Ash, but a single, red rose intercepted the shock.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said with joy.

"Who are you?" the creature asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask!" the man dressed in black declared, "Hurry, Scouts, get Ash away from here."

They did what they was told, dragging the squirming Ash along with them.

"FOOL!! You cannot win; I am the ultimate source of evil. I am everywhere. You will never escape me!" the creature shouted, but Tuxedo Mask was gone.

"We will meet again," it said to itself, disappearing back into the dark-purple light.

  


"Let go of me!" Ash demanded as the Scouts dragged him to the motel.

"You need to get out of here. Get your stuff and you can stay at Raye's Temple," explained Sailor Moon.

"I knew it! You're Serena, Ami, and Raye!" confirmed Ash.

"I don't know what you are talking about," lied Mercury, "We are not them, we just know them."

"Just get your stuff and we'll take you to the Temple!" insisted Mars. 

Ash followed her orders. He entered the room, and turned on the light to see Tracey just sitting there. "Tracey, get your stuff and we're outta here," said Ash.

"What?! Why?" wondered Tracey.

"Just get your stuff and I'll explain it all to you on our way to the Temple."

"The Temple?! Why?"

"Just get your stuff and I'll tell you."

Tracey followed. On their way to the Temple, Ash told Tracey everything.

When they got to the Temple, they saw Raye, Serena, and Ami sitting peacefully in Raye's room. "So, what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Raye.

"I know you're the Sailor Scouts, and I'm not going to tell any one if you help me," said Ash.

Raye hesitantly said, "Okay. What do you want us to do?"

"I'm going to the hospital to see Misty. Then I'm gonna face the creature again. This time, don't stop me," said Ash.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous."

"You can't stop me anymore. Tracey, come on, we're gonna check up on Misty."

Serena, Ami, and Raye let them leave and…

***

"Moon Prism Power!" shouted Serena.

"Mars Power!" shouted Raye.

"Mercury Power!" shouted Ami.

***

"I can only let one of you go in at a time," said the nurse.

"Then I'll go first," stated Ash.

"Okay." The nurse led them to Misty's room. Only Ash went in, Tracey stayed at the door.

"Misty can you here me?" No answer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I never told you that…that I love you. I should have protected you. This time I will kill the monster, the Scouts won't be able to stop me." Ash held her cold hands, again, and kissed her.

She didn't move, but something was going through her head.

Ash left the room and Tracey entered. "Misty?" said Tracey.

Her eyes began to move, and then her eyes darted open. "Ash?!" she said softly.

"No, it's me, Tracey," he affirmed.

"Whe…where's Ash?" wondered Misty, "I thought I heard him just a second ago"

"He was, but he left."

"No!! He's going to get himself killed!" Misty ran out of the hospital with Tracey chasing after her.

  


Ash was back in the same place the Mewtwo-type creature was before. "Show yourself!" Ash demanded.

"I knew you'd be back." A dark-purple light twisted in the night sky and the Negamon stepped out.

"I'm here to battle you."

"Battle me? Ha, ha, ha! With what? Your fists? You don't get it do you? I am invincible, nobody and nothing can stop me!"

"Ash, get out of there," the three Sailor Scouts said in unison. 

Just as Ash turned around, the creature hit him with an ultra-powerful blue energy ball.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came an innocent-sounding voice.

Ash was down on the ground, gasping for breath. "Mi…Misty! Yo…you're ok…okay. I'm…sorry that I…I failed in…in protecting you."

Misty ran up to him and kneeled down in front of him. "No, you didn't Ash. You gave my life a meaning, a purpose."

"Stop the mush! This is a battle, either the good or the bad wins. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" fumed the Negamon.

"That is not always true," said Tuxedo Mask (Dan nana…dun na), who had just arrived at the scene, "Evil can become good, and both sides win."

"Are you saying that there's a chance for me, the evilest of all evils, to become good? You are stupider than I thought. Die!" and with that he whirled energy ball at Tuxedo Mask, but he got out of the way just in time.

"Be careful my masked man!" said Sailor Moon.

"No need to worry, Sailor Moon, I'll be alright," Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't be so sure!" the Negamon shouted. Another energy ball whizzed past Tuxedo Mask.

"Why are you doing this?" Misty asked the Negamon.

"Haven't you figured it out, yet? For power, control of the world in the future, and you two…" pointing at Ash and Misty, "… are the only ones that stand in my way."

It threw a mega-ultimate energy ball at Ash and Misty.

One thought raced through Tuxedo Mask's mind at that moment and it was 'Protect the world, protect the future no matter what, even if it costs my life.'

Quickly, Tuxedo Mask rushed in front of Ash and Misty and was hit with the energy ball. He flew across the sky like a bird.

The shouts of Sailor Moon were clear, "TUXEDO MASK!!!!" 

He fell to the ground with a >>thud 

"Protect Ash and Misty…"

  


Ash looked up at Misty, "This is all my fault, I have to do something…" He got up and screamed, "MONSTER!!!! Your fight is against me, leave them out of this!"

"You're still alive?! With that blast you should've been dead in a matter of minutes. I guess it will take some time longer."

"Evil will never win over good."

  


The Scouts gathered around Tuxedo Mask, "Don't leave, don't go. We still need you," Mars declared.

"You will succeed without me. Good-bye now, Scouts," he said as he departed this world. His mask disappeared and it revealed his true identity.

"Eh…it's stingy, old Darien. He was Tuxedo Mask?! How can crab-apple Darien have such a big heart, enough to help us, that is…and them," Sailor Moon said, but then she thought, 'Darien was the one I loved?! How could that be?! We always fight and argue as Serena and Darien, but as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, I cared for him.'

Ami disrupted her thoughts, "Sailor Moon, we have to help Ash and Misty!"

Sailor Moon nodded.

***"Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted.***

The stream of energy moons hit the Negamon dead center, but not one scratch was made. "Uh-oh!" Sailor Moon uttered.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Mars.

Mercury didn't answer, but continued typing at her computer. "Nothing!" she declared, "Mars, what did the Fire Reading say before?"

"It said something like the only way to defeat the Negamon is if the one destined to save the world, his heart to stop flowing with rage," said Mars.

Sailor Moon turned around and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

  


The Negamon stared intently at the clueless Sailor Moon. Then it looked at Ash, the boy who would defeat evil in the future only if…if the one talked her way into his heart. It looked at Misty and thought, 'The only way to defeat the young Prince is to destroy the Princess first.' He gathered all the energy, and blasted it at Misty.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash. A bright light shone around Ash and Misty, and it protected them as if it were a force field. "Now it's my turn," Ash declared. He threw an energy ball at the Negamon.

It flew back a bit and got weaker.

  


"How'd he do that?" asked Sailor Moon.

"It…it's his love for Misty that triggers his powers," Mars stated, "That's why the Negamon wants to destroy her, not Ash."

  


Misty was afraid, but as Ash held her in his arms, she began to feel safe. Another blast, filled with the goodness from their combined hearts, was hurled towards the Negamon.

It staggered backwards, back into the dark-purple light, and disappeared. "We'll meet again, Prince. Next time I will get you," it said. Ash and Misty walked towards the Scouts, who were still gathered around Darien. They placed their hands on his forehead, and a yellow light surrounded him.

Darien blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened "Where am I?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Remember? Remember what?" he asked.

"He has amnesia," said Ash, "He will not remember anything about this until he finds his heart.

"What? How is he supposed to do that? We need Tuxedo Mask's help," declared Sailor Moon.

"We're sorry, but that's all we can do for the time being," said Misty.

They fainted from all the energy that was running through their veins. "What happened to them?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Power-overload," replied Mars.

"Oh," uttered Sailor Moon. "Will they remember anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," replied Mercury.

  


Tracey, still hiding behind the trees saw everything that had happened, but couldn't make any sense out of any of it. He saw Darien walk away from the whole scene, clueless and confused. 

He followed and watched the Sailor Scouts, who carried Ash and Misty to the Temple. He saw the Scouts transform back into their true states. He saw the light of the sun finally brighten up the night sky, which seemed to have lasted forever. But the last thing he saw before falling asleep in the darkness of hiding was Ash and Misty finally awakening.


	5. Chapter Five: One Moment in Time

Title: Love Hidden in Hate  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: April 2000  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*This is the final chapter, and the shortest. So I am tired right now, so here's da story.

*Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokémon, there! Now r u happy?

  
  


Chapter Five: One Moment in Time

Ash opened his eyes and saw Serena, Raye, and Ami staring back at him. "Huh? Where am I? Where's Misty?" asked Ash.

They pointed at her. She was snoozing peacefully on the floor.

"What happened?" probed Ash.

"Don't you remember?" asked Ami.

"Sorta," Ash said.

A loud yawn came from beyond the door. They opened the door and saw the awakened Tracey at the doorstep. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" asked the apparently confused Tracey.

"This is the Temple, not the motel. Now get up," ordered Raye.

Tracey blushed and quickly stood up. "Oh, yeah. I...I forgot."

Misty began to awaken as well. She stirred a bit, and then opened her eyes. "Ash?"

"Hi, Misty. Good morning," he happily said.

"I just had the strangest dream," she looked at Raye, Ami, and Serena, "OH! It wasn't a dream. But if it wasn't a dream...Ash..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...never mind." But deep in her mind, she thought, 'Was it a dream when Ash kissed me?'

"We should go back home, now. It's been so long since I've visited home," Ash explained.

Tracey and Misty agreed. "We'll come back and visit, sometime," said Ash.

"Okay," Serena said, hugging Ash and Tracey, "Good-bye."

"Okay, I can't breathe," declared Tracey.

They all said their shares of good-byes, and Ash, Tracey, and Misty were once again on their way.

They stopped at the Arcade and said good-bye to Andrew and Darien.

They went back to the run-down Pokémon Center, and got Pikachu and the other Pokémon. "Pika, pika!" Pikachu said. 

"It's so nice to see you again, Pikachu," declared Ash.

"Pika...chu...pi..." it said.

"Togepi, I missed you," Misty said, holding Togepi in her arms.

"Toké...toké...bree!" said Togepi.

"Marill, Venonat, Scyther, I missed you guys," said Tracey.

Once again they started their usual journey, walking around in the wilderness until they got to where they needed to go.

  


~Late at night~

The three were sitting around a burning flame in the middle of the forest. "Sure is nice to be back in the open spaces of the forests," stated Ash.

"Yeah. >>Sigh 

"What? Did you say something Misty?" asked Ash.

"Huh? No," lied Misty.

Tracey looked at them, "Can't you guys ever finally admit it to yourselves?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Tracey?" asked Ash.

"Don't lie. You both can't deny it anymore, not after what has happened, after what you went through...together," said Tracey.

"But...I just...can't," Misty declared.

"Why not?" asked Tracey, "You are both in love with each other, right?"

They didn't answer. They just sat where they were and stared at the ground, endlessly. 

"Why don't you answer me? FINE!!!! Go on with your lives, without each other, and see how long you can last," shouted Tracey. He climbed into his sleeping bag and pretended to sleep.

Ash got a stick and started to poke the fire with it. 

"Ash, don't. The stick's gonna burn, and then it's gonna burn you," said Misty.

Ash put the stick down. "There's just one thing I don't get, actually there's a lot of things, but this is the one that sticks out in my mind," Ash said rather quickly.

"Okay, what?" asked Misty.

"Why do you act like you hate me if you really...um...like me?" asked Ash.

"I don't know. I guess I loved you too much."

"Loved?"

"Love. I love you Ash. I can't stop loving you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I love you, too," Ash whispered.

"What?"

"I love you. I've always loved, from the first time I met you, when you fished me out of the river," he said louder.

"You...you have?"

"It's ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"We hid our feelings behind hate. Love hidden in hate." 

  


*Hey!! So, did you like it? :-\ I know it wasn't all that good, but I'm fine with the results. Anyway, there's a Pokémon sequel to this that you might want to read if you liked this story. Ok, well, it's called Emotions. Aight, peace out. Sayonara!


End file.
